Loki in Love
by H. Lokidottir
Summary: "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite" Loki/Nat in the glory days of the Elizabethan Theatre.


**Loki in Love**

_I always do crossover of my favourite ships and favourite film moments. The entire plot comes from __Marc Norman & Tom Stoppard's genius. I just added BlackFrost to the mix._

***Young Lady Natalia Romanova and Loki sit by a river. They are lovers. She is lady of wealth. She thought him a poor writer while he was a married man whom was banished of Asgard. They met when young Natalia dressed as a boy to become part of a company of players.* **

**Natalia:** You lie.

***Loki turns to look at her***

**Natalia:** You lie by this river as you lied by my bed.

**Loki:** My love is no lie. I have a wife, yes, and I cannot marry the daughter of Sir Romanov. You needed no wife come from Asgard to tell you that, and yet, you let me come to your bed.

**Natalia:** Calf-love. I loved the writer and gave up the prize for a sonnet.

**Loki:** I was the more deceived.

**Natalia:** Yes, you were deceived, for I did not know how much I loved you. I love you, Loki, beyond poetry.

***Loki touches her face and kisses her***

**Loki:** Oh, my love…

**Natalia:** I saw our end, and it will come.

**Loki:** You cannot marry Alexi Shostakov!

**Natalia:** If not you, why not Shostakov? All other men but you are the same man whom is not you.

***Loki kisses her passionately***

**Loki:** No, no!

***Natalia whispers brokenly between his kisses***

**Natalia:** But I will go to Shostakov as a widow to these vows, as solemn as they are unsanctified.

***How is this to end? ****As stories must when love's denied: with tears and a journey.***

***Natalia is married and visits Loki in the playhouse one final time before leaving.***

**Loki:** My Lady Shostakov?

***Natalia nods miserably.***

**Loki:** I am done with theatre. The play house is for dreamers. Look where the dream has brought us.

**Natalia:** It was we ourselves did that. And for my life to come… I would not have it otherwise.

**Loki:** I have hurt you and I am sorry for it.

**Natalia:** If my hurt is to be that you will write no more, then I shall be the sorrier.

***Natalia takes a soft breath***

**Natalia:** The Queen commands a comedy, Loki, for Twelfth Night.

***Loki smiles bitterly***

**Loki:** A comedy! What will my hero be? The saddest wretch in the kingdom, sick with love?

**Natalia:** It's a beginning… Let him be duke. And your heroine?

**Loki:** Sold in marriage.

**Natalia:** At sea, then- a voyage to a new world?

***Loki speaks in a bitter voice***

**Loki:** A storm. All are lost.

**Natalia:** She lands… upon a vast and empty shore. She is brought to the duke. Orsino.

**Loki:** Orsino… good name…

**Natalia:** But fearful of her virtue, she comes to him dressed as a boy…

**Loki:** …thus unable to declare her love…

***There is a pause. The conversation turns about them as well as the play***

**Natalia:** But all ends well.

**Loki:** How does it?

***Natalia begins to cry***

**Natalia:** I don't know. It's a mystery.

***Loki embraces her, his voice quavering***

**Loki: **You will never age for me, nor fade, nor die.

***Natalia is sobbing and kisses him in the cheek***

**Natalia:** Nor you for me.

***They kiss passionately***

**Loki:** Good bye my love, a thousand times good bye.

***They kiss again***

**Natalia:** Write me well.

***He nods. She kisses him for the final time and then leaves quickly. He looks after her for a moment and sits down at his desk and begins to write. ***

**Loki with a voice over: **My story starts at sea… a perilous voyage to an unknown land. A shipwreck. The wild waters roar and heave. The brave vessel is dashed all to pieces, and the helpless souls within her… drowned. All save one: a lady… whose soul is greater than the sea and her spirit stronger than the sea's embrace. Not for her a watery end. But a new life beginning on a stranger shore. It will be a love story, for she will be my heroine for all time. And her name will be… Natalia…


End file.
